Specialty clothing such as wedding dresses are extremely voluminous in terms of material. At the same time, such items are more than mere articles of clothing due to the often intricate crafting and symbolism. Moreover, wedding dresses can be very expensive. In other words, specialty clothing such as wedding dresses are the centerpiece of an entire experience that some people look forward to for nearly their entire lives up until the actual wedding event. As such, a problem arises in that wedding dresses are subject to disaster big and small. In this regard, there is a need for a clothing attachment that helps the wearer practice wedding activities by simulating the effects of the actual dress without subjecting the actual dress to dirt, rips, and other stressful calamites.
It also is fair to say that many weddings do not relate simply to the actual walking down the aisle and vows. Instead, there is preparation involved. Wearers of wedding dresses often rehearse for the big day along with the wedding party. In addition, weddings also include time to take photographs at various locations. The wearer will travel via automobile and also find herself dealing with family and friends at all points during the event. Because of all these elements, wearers often want to practice moving around and getting comfortable wearing their wedding dress prior to the big day. The reason is because they want to avoid or minimize the conditions for accidents or harm to the actual dress. Therefore, there is a need for a training gown that simulates the weight, length, and volume of an actual dress so that the wearer can get as comfortable as possible prior to the event. The present invention solves this need by providing a clothing attachment that accounts for the weight and volume of the dress, while also other items such as the train and even spacing for others in the party to learn from prior to the event. In this manner, the wearer and her party can practice the wedding events during rehearsal, as well as other activities such as dancing, while also training to avoid stepping on the dress bottom, stepping on the train, catching the dress, or learning where proper placement of involved people.
Another issue is that while many wearers may want to practice walking, dancing and other activities relating to the use of their gown or dress, it is literally impossible for them to do so. This is because specialty dresses often do not even exist outside of a drawing or photo. Oftentimes, for example, a woman will select a custom dress that will have to be created in time for the big day. Even more likely is that a bride or other person in need of a speciality dress or gown will order a dress or gown from a picture, catalogue, online means, etc, and that article of clothing will need to be physically constructed. The same scenario also applies to dancers and pageant participants. This means that if the wearer wishes to practice or train under similar conditions as the event, the wearer will need a practice gown or dress that simulates the weight, dimensions and volume of the specialty article of clothing. The present invention solves this need.
The method of use of the present invention solves the issue of exposing the specialty article of clothing to the elements without adequate practice or training. In addition, the clothing attachment of the present invention solves this need by providing training for such items as volume, weight and length. In this manner, the present invention is significantly different for use as a practice or training method. Existing items such as U.S. Pat. No. 144,576 issued to Tage on Nov. 11, 1873 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,231 issued to Stevens on May 20, 1997 seek to assist people in mobility enhancement for their wedding dresses and trains. Stevens is a gathering clip for gowns and Tage offers an old-fashioned improvement in dress elevators. However, none of these items assist the wearer in practicing or training for their event with a clothing attachment that actually simulates the conditions and feel of the actual dress. In this manner, the present invention uniquely affords the wearer the opportunity to engage in rehearsals and other activities prior to the event in a scenario where the wearer and others in the party can practice and rehearse as if the actual dress is being used. Other clothing items such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,187 issued to Siegel on Oct. 8, 2002 also do not offer a method of simulating the effects of an actual dress for training and practice purposes.